Mr. Game
__TOC__ General Mr. Game & Watch, known in Japan as just Game & Watch (ゲーム＆ウォッチ, Gēmu ando Wocchi) is a composite representation of various generic characters featured in Nintendo's Game & Watch products and video game series created in 1980 by Gunpei Yokoi. Changes from Brawl to Crusade His down aerial no longer falls faster when using it. Attributes Mr. Game & Watch is ranked 2nd in the tier list. Mr. Game & Watch has great kill power with attacks with disjointed hitboxes and is pretty fast, he has one of the best recoveries in the game and has a decent combo ability, has a great projectile which is nearly impossible to penetrate, Oil Panick helps him against projectiles (Goku, Krystal and Samus being notable) and has a great air game and ground game and a good meteor smash (though can be risky at times). However, Mr. Game & Watch is a lightweight and loss of Momentum Cancel limits his survivability. Mr. Game & Watch packs a punch. In general, his attacks possess favorable hitboxes, low lag, and high knockback; however, his roll and dash attack are rather poor. Many of his attacks can hit multiple times. His erratic, instant movement makes him nearly impossible to predict in nearly anything that isn't his approach. Most of Mr. Game & Watch's tilts follow the pattern of his other attacks, being quick and powerful, while also possessing disjointed hitboxes. He has very powerful smashes, two of them hard to punish if they miss due their hitboxes having long duration, and the down smash is very fast. Additionally, Mr. Game & Watch is able to break projectile camps easily using Oil Panic (although this only works on energy projectiles) or simply ducking underneath most projectiles. Mr. Game & Watch does have a projectile, Chef, but it is somewhat weak and has a random trajectory, which makes it somewhat unreliable. The move Judge is an attack that relies on chance. It can do anything from hurting himself if used more than twice in a match (1) to being a One-Hit KO (9). Mr. Game & Watch's Normal Moves Combo *Greenhouse - Mr. Game & Watch pumps out the gas used in Greenhouse. Deals multiple hits. Forward Tilt *Lion Tamer - Mr. Game & Watch thrusts forward the chair used in Lion Tamer. Upward Tilt *Flagman - Mr. Game & Watch swings the flag from flagman above his head. Downward Tilt *Manhole - Mr. Game & Watch flicks the manhole cover from Manhole out in front of him. Dash Attack *Helmet - Mr. Game & Watch puts on the helmet from helmet, and slids a distance forward on his head. Forward Smash *Fire Attack - Mr. Game & Watch swings a lit match forward at the opponent, dealing fire damage. Upward Smash *Octopus - Mr. Game & Watch puts on the diver's headgear from octopus, then headbutts upward, hitting enemies with it. Downward Smash *Vermin - Mr. Game & Watch swings down the hammers used in Vermin on either side of him. Neutral Aerial *Tropical Fish - Mr. Game & Watch pulls out the fish bowl, and the fish jump out. It can hit multiple times, but it is generally hard to score more than two hits. Forward Aerial *Mario Bros. - Mr. Game & Watch swings the brick from Mario Bros. over his head. Backward Aerial *Turtle Bridge - Mr. Game & Watch thrusts the turtle from turtle bridge at his opponent, and it bites them, dealing multiplt hits. Upward Aerial *Spinball Sparky - Mr. Game & Watch blows on a horn, that blows opponents away a considerable distance. If the "wind" that comes out of the horn makes contact with an opponent, they recieve damage. Downward Aerial *Donkey Kong Jr.- Mr. Game & Watch takes out the key from DK Jr., and thrusts it downward, falling. NOTE: All of Mr. Game & Watch's throws have the exact same animation, and are based off of the same game: Juggle, but the direction the foe is tossed when Mr. Game & Watch is done juggling them changes based on the direction inputed. Forward Throw *Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy then throws the enemy forward. Up Throw *Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy then throws the enemy upward. Back Throw *Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy then throws the enemy behind. Down Throw *Mr. Game & Watch juggles the enemy then smashes the enemy below. Ledge Attack *Mr. Game & Watch gets up from the ledge and attacks with his bell. Mr. Game & Watch's Special Moves Trivia *Mr. Game & Watch is the oldest character on Super Smash Bros. Crusade's roster Notable Appearances Note: Unfortunately I can not list links to wikis for any of these games since there is no wiki existing for Mr. Game & Watch *Ball (Game & Watch) (1980) *Fire (Game & Watch) (1980) *Chef (Game & Watch) (1981) *Parachute (Game & Watch) (1981) Gallery Category:Characters Category:8.4 Completed